


I Can See the Flickers

by NewAgeDecay



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Horror, Hive Mind, Kaiju Hermann Gottlieb, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, Light BDSM, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAgeDecay/pseuds/NewAgeDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann never expected to hear Newton's thoughts running through his mind, and he never wanted to. He also never wanted to hear see his fellow scientist devolve into a grotesque abomination of a man... and yet, there's nothing that would make him leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See the Flickers

Hermann's hands ran up the rough grey-green skin that had spread across Newton's back. It felt like hot leather under his hands, dry and peeling around the edges. Bioluminescent blood leaked through the cracks. 

"G-gott, Herr... Herr..." Newton's fingers curled into impossibly strong talons, ripping through Hermann's shirt. The younger man buried his face into Hermann's chest, body heaving, writhing against him. 

"Shhh," Hermann hushed. "Just relax now, Newton."

"No, nein, no, please, just fuck-" the words tumbled out garbled and strung together with no breath, no pause between them. "Kill me, fucking kill me, Hermann, please, oh god!" Newton threw his head back, spine arched unnaturally by the pain that ripped through him. His body was twisting and mutating, turning against him. 

Hermann held him tighter, with nothing else he could do. Newton's nails broke through his skin. Hermann was used to it. "Shhh, please... You'll be alright. We just have to wait until the morning. And then everything will be okay..." The soothing words were still foreign on his tongue. 

"Kill me, I'll kill you, they're killing me..." 

Hermann never asked who they were. He already knew. With a scream Newton was pinning Hermann down, and the pain ripped through the shreds of the drift that kept them connected still. Newton was tearing at his clothes, pulling him out, sinking down. Hermann choked, grabbing at the manic scientist's arms. "Newt-!" 

"Just fucking hurt me gott god god fuck," Newton growled at him. Hermann pushed back against the body of his friend, giving in. There was no way to fight what Newton wanted. It would get better in the morning... It always did. 

 

Newton laughed, sweeping his damp hair back out of his face. Today was a good day. "Hey, hey Hermy!" 

"I told you not to call me that," snapped the other man from the other side of the lab. 

"Hey Hermy!" Newton repeated, ignoring Hermann's protest completely. He turned around from whatever assorted organs he was playing with that particular day. "Wanna do something fun?" 

"Not particularly."

"How about we have a lunch date!" It was not a question. Newton phrased it rather like it was a stroke of genius he couldn't wait to share with the rest of the world. Hermann stared at the tattooed man. His sleeves now typically pulled down and gloves pulled up, covered in Kaiju gore though they were. When Hermann didn't reply right away, Newton continued, explaining his idea for a "date."

"It'd be really fun! We could put out a blanket and grab some food from mess and make a little picnic in here! I mean, probably on your side since mine is more likely to cross contaminate our lunch. But we can clean up and everything, like a real picnic." Newton practically beamed up at Hermann. "Well?" 

"Newton. We are working. At least we should be. Moreover, we are not boyfriends, and I'm not going to have a picnic with you." 

Newton laughed. Hermann's lips pressed into a thin line. "Do you wanna get some food? I'll find a blanket and some space around here. Is it okay if I move your stuff around?" 

"Absolutely not!" Again, Hermann was ignored. Newton pulled his gloves off with the distinctive snap of latex. Hermann sighed. Newton's complete disregard for sensible action was almost charming. At the very least... It charmed Herman. Sometimes. "What do you want?" He felt the familiar flicker of thought, colour, memory, and knew what Newton wanted before the man spoke. 

Hermann turned on his heel and shuffled out of the room to gather some food from the mess hall. Behind him, he heard cheerful whistling. Disgustingly charming.

He had almost made it back, the single tray piled high with sandwiches and snacks, vegetarian for Newton, and turkey from himself, he felt a tightening in his chest, just above his heart. Then a twist. Then a pop. Then something wet all through him, and it burned, only it wasn't him, it was Newton. Thousands of unintelligible voices overlapped each other, screaming in his ears. 

The tray and cane clattered to the floor and Hermann ran. Pain ripped through his leg with each step. It was nothing. Behind the doors of the lab, Newton was dying. Newton was dying. Newton was leaving. 

Hermann threw himself into the lab. Newton was hunched over, on his hands and knees, a pool of magenta blood underneath him. A fountain of it gushed from his mouth, splashing over his hands and draining through the lab's floor. Herman's leg gave way beneath him. "Newton!" He gasped, anguish lacing the edges of the word. 

Newton looked up. His eyes glowed blue, ringed in black. "Herm...n..." He coughed as Hermann pulled himself closer, gritting his teeth. "You...r your cane? You can't run... dumbass. The hell were you... Were you thinking?" 

"I, you-" Angry tears pricked at Hermann's eyes. A habit he loathed. 

"Oh, oh no, don't cry!" Stained in blood, Newton pulled Herman against his chest. "See... See, I'm okay... I'm just a little dizzy... Ow. Just a little dizzy."

"Stop it," Hermann said sharply, pushing back his frustration with Newton. The man's degenerative episodes were selfish and inconvenient and he hated them. He wiped at his eyes with the stained white kerchief that Newton had given him after the first drift. 

"You don't really mean that."

"This was a stupid idea."

"You dropped the food."

"Shut up." 

Newton laughed, somehow managing to be carefree, still covered in blood on the slackened lab floor. Hermann put his head in his hands. 

 

Herman looked in the mirror, leaning closer. His eyes had changed. The whites were bloodshot and ashen. His pupils were longer, cut to a slit, dividing his iris in two. He'd ignored the shifting of his bones, the pulling at his muscles. Everything he felt was just pangs of Newton. Newton who was a monster. Black like tar and lit up with streaks of blue. He wasn't like that. This was a mistake... But he could see it. It was happening to him too. 

 

Newton sat in front of the holo-screen. There was data on it; he had been using it to capture a record of what was happening. What was happening to him, and happening to Hermann. There was a simulation of what was happening to him, with predictions. Predictions as to what was going to happen to them next. Newt stared at the screen, blankly. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere in the Anteverse, listening to the overlap of the voices. 

Hermann found him like that, an hour later, trapped in the Hive Mind that he was falling deeper and deeper into. The simulation was still running, skipping back to the beginning and showing again, in bright blue over a red body, what would happen to the scientists. Blue blotches cover the body, seeping slowly. Then they quickened, tearing through the shape until, in a blink it was consumed. The figure revolved, spit out some data, and then reset itself, repeating the cycle. 

The older man flicked the projection off. "Dr. Geiszler," he said, prompting Newt to look away from where the projection had been. "Newton." No response. "Newton!" Louder this time, but still no response. Hermann laid a hand on Newt's shoulder. "Newt, where are you?" He disliked the shortened version, but it seemed to do the trick. That or Newton had felt his touch. Whatever it was, the scientist looked up. 

"Yeah?" he asked after a moment. "What?"

"You... ah, you looked as if you had fallen asleep." 

"Nope." 

"Are you alright?" 

A drop of blood slid down over Newton's lip. It was blue. He licked it away disinterestedly. "Fine. Just working, you know? Did you shut off of my screens?" 

Hermann didn't know whether or not he liked that Newton didn't acknowledge he was seemingly dying, or turning into a kaiju. Those two things, to Hermann, might as well be the same anyways. It was like things were normal, as they always had been, albeit with Newton in his head and a few less arguments. They both knew, however, that the other was fully aware of the truth of the situation. They were wrong, their bodies and minds were turning against them and there was no way to save them. 

"Yes. You ate my baby carrots again." 

Newton grinned. "No, I didn't." He didn't even make an attempt to convince Hermann. It didn't matter anyways. 

 

Hermann woke up that morning in pain. It seared up through his leg, bone-deep and consuming his attention immediately. He groaned, keeping his eyes tightly shut, trying to block it out. Something moved against him, beside him. Hermann's eyes flashed open. "Newton?"

"Yeah?" Newton mumbled sleepily, shifting to look up at Hermann. His arm was laying across Hermann's chest. The man was naked. The pain throbbed insistently. Hermann was also naked, to his horror. Blurry memories of last night flicked through his head. "What's up?"

"My leg..." Newton looked down at Hermann's leg. The pain wasn't the same as it normally was. This wasn't right. Hermann looked down with him. His flesh was grey. Not simply ashen, or sickly, but grey. 

"Oh, yeah. I spilled some Kaiju Blue on you last night, man... remember? Before we got in bed. Before you got me in bed." He stopped to grin to grin at Hermann lecherously. Hermann groaned. They had discovered early on that it's toxicity wasn't nearly so much of a threat to them as it was to the rest of humanity. "It seemed to accelerate the condition. Also damn, you're way kinkier than I thought you'd be. I mean, you didn't seem like you would be into that. Or into me. I mean... I know we flirted some, and kissed when you got really drunk that one time, but hey. I'm totally into you! So it worked out really wel-" 

"Shut. Up." Hermann groaned, laying his head back down on his pillow. "Mein gott, Newton... please stop." 

Newton was silent, setting his chin down on Hermann's chest. Hermann couldn't remember the entirety of last night. A sparse flicker of details, images, sensations. Newton's mouth on his cock was one of them. Hermann blushed visibly, and he saw Newton grin widely out of the corner of his eyes, which he promptly closed. The pain pushed to the forefront of his mind again, thankfully blotting out the night before. This was all Newton's fault. 

"Netwon. Get me my painkillers." 

"Sure thing," Newton said, crawling out of bed. Hermann tried not to remember that his dick had been tattooed. "Master." 

 

Hermann could hear it too now. The voices were hard to ignore. It was like being drowned. You were forced under the current of thoughts and voices and commands. You wanted just a gulp of air, a little bit of free thought and silence. That was what was going to save you from being completely consumed. You could see it, just out of reach. However, unlike drowning, Hermann wasn't dying. Not yet. He had to see that little bit of silence again and again before he went under for good. It was agonizing. 

Darkness is all over us. Why is this happening? What is your current location I can't... Tearing into dark rich wet red hot you are useless to us. You are part of a great plan. We will destroy you rip us open dim sunlight burns you can you look can you see hear us hear us hear us screaming. 

"Hey, Hermy, you done with those noodles?" Newton was already eating them by the time Hermann looked down. 

Why are you looking at him, kill him kill him kill yourself it's killing us. Help us, creator master help killing our children are dead I'm tired bleeding, tired of bleeding. The city is burning so cold here. Where are you? Help me climb, higher, I can't read your mind is rotting rotting flood. 

"Yes. I'm done." 

 

Newt could feel what Hermann felt. As their bodies changed, so did their minds; he heard Hermann all the time. Right now it was just all consuming lust. Maybe, ah, maybe the Kaiju had some kind of mating urge... maybe, oh god, maybe Hermann was just frustrated and horny. Hell, Newt was the same, but, god, holy fuck, Hermann, I'm gonna-!

Hermann heard the thoughts like flickers in his mind. His fingers, blackened and sharp like claws dug into Newton's shoulders, pinning him down to the concrete floor. The smaller man creature thing monster writhed beneath him, pressing up against him. Hermann's cock was already deep inside Newt's ass, stretching him to fit. Newton was hot and tight and wet and good like blood and gore and blood and sex. His breath came in harsh gasps as he slammed his cock into Newton again and again. 

Newt groaned loudly, nearly growling with pleasure. His tentacles; soft, slick appendages that slid out from under the hard skin of his abdomen wrapped around his own cock, touching himself desperately. Hermann didn't seem to care about what Newton was doing to himself. Newton's fingers scraped against the concrete floor. He felt blood trickle down over his shoulders. Hermann was so rough, rougher than last time, the time before that... Newton shifted, pushing himself up a bit, back up against Hermann. 

The older scientist slammed him down into the hard floor, snarling. "Don't. Escape." Newton bit his lip. His teeth were too sharp. 

"Her-Hermann... christ you're hurting..." Newton was desperate to come. The tendrils moved of their own accord, stroking up and down furiously. Hermann's cock was stretching him so wide, it almost hurt. It did hurt, fuck, but it was so good. "More, please, shit." 

Hermann grinned, watching Newton pathetically squirm beneath him. He was powerful. He could do whatever he pleased. Nothing would stop him. He heard Newton choke when he pulled himself out, looking down to see a bright blue gape, strings of sticky, viscous liquid trailing after his cock, harder and larger than it had been before. He thrust it back in, deep, and heard Newton gasp again, whining audibly. "M-Master..." Hermann's hand pushed the scientist's face against the floor. Newton was silent but for his laboured panting. 

Nails dragged up Newt's back, tearing at him. Hermann's body was heavy on top of him, and it was easy to submit. He didn't know if it was him, or the Kauji, the drift. It was just so easy to... shit, he was going to... Hermann, fucking hell... 

Newton came loudly, ass squeezing around Hermann's cock, yelling wordlessly. The sound was nothing a human should have ever made. It broke and jumped an octave. His come spilled onto the floor, on his chest and stomach, sticky and hot. He panted, slumping into the ground. "Hermann... fuck, Hermann... I came. I'm... done." 

Hermann ignored him. He kept going, pounding himself into Newton's ass. Newton could feel something spilling out of him. Had Hermann come? Why was he still... he moaned softly, closing his eyes. 

Two hours later Hermann stood up. Newton had been drifting the last hour. He hadn't fallen asleep, but he was drifting somewhere else. Somewhere blue. Hermann looked down at Newton. He was spent. Both of them were. Hermann knew exactly what had come over him, but it didn't make his body any less alien. His mind was no longer his. He wasn't alone, he never was going to be again. 

Mechanically, he brought over a pillow and blanket and tucked Newton in on the floor. His leg was healing, miraculously, but he still limped. He couldn't carry Newton. Not yet. Hermann lay down beside him. They were monsters. He was shocked they had not yet been thrown out. But really... it was only a matter of time. Newton's lies could only carry them so far here... He closed his eyes. There was still time... 

 

The sign on the now permanently closed K-Science door read "Authorized Personnel Only, Experiment In Progress". Only a few humans were allowed entrance. Newt couldn't remember their names anymore. He recognized them, but not their names. He knew Hermann's name. Hermann's name was in his head all the time. 

When two men walked into the lab he didn't recognize them. He was sure he didn't know them. He didn't know what they were doing when they asked him to stand down. He was sitting. He didn't know why they raised their guns. Newton didn't understand. 

Hermann understood. Their time had run out. Herman knew why they made both scientists raise their hands, and why they brought out restraints. Hermann knew what was happening. Newton figured it out seconds after the thoughts raced through his mind. They were here to contain the scientists. In the military's opinion the two men... The two monsters were just that. No longer useful. Now dangerous. Creatures not deserving to be shot, but not worthy of being in a laboratory. 

 

_Kill the humans destroy rip tear out their throats open mouths and hospital bed in rows. Blur, fade, what's happening to me, Hermann? Where are you. Where I am I don't like things this scared alone where did everyone go the hive the hive is missing I am lost there are bars._

_I'm in a cage. I can see you. I need you. We're in cages solid metal the jaegers are coming for us there are guns memos where are the numbers the equation is all wrong I'm abandoned._

_Bars are gone, metal is gone it hurts I liked it better. Don't know this place so bright can't breathe, it's cold not wet, where is it is it is it? Everything's gone, can't see you can feel you somewhere different, different, why does it hurt?_

_Fuck, run hide fight, monsters, metal monsters guns so loud, it burns no water no water left locked up splitting the sky the sun in front of my legs, god, oh gott. Something missing, something missing, not here..._

_Hermann. Newton. Other, hive, I love you._


End file.
